Truth or Dare, Gumi?
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Rin and Gumi was invited to Luka's room for a sleepover. Under the sleepover they decided to play 'truth or dare'. Luka dared Gumi to kiss Gumiya. so she did. Gumiya looked angry at her and walked away and Gumi felt she did something wrong, and she felt something more. But what?


'' Im bored, cant we do something?'' asked Luka with a sighing. Rin looked around, thinking of what they could do.  
'' What 'bout ''Truth or dare'', that is fun to do on a sleepover'' Rin suggested and Gumi smiled big.  
'' That sounds AWESOME!'' Luka shouted as she threw a pillow in the air. Rin and Gumi started to laugh.  
'' Who should start?'' Rin asked and Luka lifted quickly her hand.  
'' ME! ME!'' she shouted will jumping happily on her spot. Rin and Gumi laughed again and then they nodded at her.  
'' Okey, Truth or Dare, Luka?'' Gumi asked and Luka started thinking.  
'' Truth'' Luka said, blushing.  
'' Coward'' Rin said, blinking at Luka and Luka looked chocked at her.  
'' I-im not a coward! I just wanted to wait for the Dare, that's all'' Luka explained as she crossed her arms.  
'' Fine then! hmm... What do you think about Miku? Do you like her?'' Rin asked with an evil grin and Luka looked chocked at Rin.  
'' W-what are you saying?! I-i..'' Luka said while blushing and then she took a deep breath.  
'' Okey, fine. I think Miku is cute and... since we did the song Magnet together i think i... fell for her..'' Luka explained with a calm voice while she was looking away, blushing a little. Rin and Gumi watched her and then they smiled friendly.  
'' I think you should ask her out or something! I think Miku would love that!'' Gumi said and Luka looked shyly at them and then she smiled a little. Gumi and Rin smiled big back at her and then she sighed and looked straightly at them, pointing at Rin.  
'' RIN! Truth or Dare?'' She yelled out and Rin looked confused at her and then she started to laugh.  
'' Dare ofcours!'' Rin said proudly and then Luka grinned at her. Gumi sighed and Rin grinned back at Luka.  
'' I dare you to... Call Kaito and say that you ate up his ice-cream'' Luka said and Rin looked at her with a bored face.  
'' BOOOOORING'' Rin said, but she grabbed her Cell-phone beside her and start to call him. They sat quitly still until Kaito answered the phone.  
'' Hello, Rin? Whats up?'' He asked and Rin tried to hold her laugh back.  
'' I- I just wanted to tell you, i ate up all of your Ice-cream.. im sorry'' Rin said, still trying to hold her laugh back.  
'' EEEEEEEEEH! U DID NOT?! HOW COULD U?! DAMN U!'' Kaito shouted out in the phone and hang up. Rin fell back and started to laugh together with Luka and Gumi. Rin sat up again, wiped away her tears and looked at them.  
'' Did you guys hear him? He went really angry! Im looking forward to tell him the truth'' Rin said, still laughing high and Gumi's laugh went over to giggles and Luka looked at Gumi. Gumi saw that she was watching her.  
'' Gumi, your turn.'' Luka said with a grin and Rin stopped laughing, instead she was smiling at Gumi, a evil grin.  
'' Truth or Dare, Gumi?'' She asked and Gumi was thinking..  
'' I choose... Dare'' Gumi said and Rin smiled at her.  
'' I know exactly what you are going to do! Hehe.. I Dare you to... Kiss Gumiya'' Rin said and Gumi looked chocked at her, shaking her head.  
'' N-no, he would get angry!'' Gumi said, trying to change their minds but Rin started to make a sound of a chicken.  
'' If you don't do it, then u are a chicken'' Luka said and Gumi looked irritated at them and then..  
'' GUMIYA-NII! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC!'' Gumi yelled out and Luka and Rin ran away, hiding in the closet. Gumi stand still, watching the door and then she heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened up and Gumiya walked inside.  
'' Whats wrong?'' he asked and Gumi looked shyly away.  
'' I remembered how i can fix it myself.. thanks'' she lied and Gumiya sighed and turned around but Gumi took a grip of his arm and pulled him closer. Gumi's lips met his and when she let go off him he was watching her, with anger in his eyes and then he started to walk fast out from the room and out of sign. Gumi stand still, laying a finger on her lips, Luka and Rin walked laughing out from the closet. Gumi looked at them and smiled a little.  
'' Should we continue?'' Luka asked and Gumi nodded.

The next day wasn't as usual. Gumi was sitting in the living room, writing a fan-fiction, waiting for Gumiya to come. But he didn't. Gumi saved her beginning of the fan-fiction and walked towards Gumiya's room and knocked at the door. No answer.  
'' Gumiya, are you there?'' Gumi asked but still no answer. Gumi opened the door and walked slowly inside. It was dark in the room, except a candle on the table, beside the bed. And in the bed, Gumiya was sitting. He was looking at the candle, no, at a photo which stand beside it.  
'' Onii-chan?'' Gumi said quitly but Gumiya looked up at her with a chocked face. Gumi could see that Gumiya had been up all night, the eyebags. When Gumiya saw Gumi he turned his face away.  
'' Why are you here?'' he asked and Gumi looked chocked.  
'' Y-you didn't come out so i was worried'' Gumi explained but Gumiya didn't replay.  
'' Gumiya'' Gumi said, trying to get an answer. Gumi walked closer to him and then she saw who it was on the photo, him and her as kids.  
'' G-gumiya?'' Gumi asked and Gumiya sighed and looked back at her, and he saw that she was starring at the photo. He took the photo and hid it under the pillow and he blushed. Gumi smiled shyly at him.  
'' Why do you still have that?'' She asked and Gumi looked irritated.  
'' Why do you care?'' he asked back and Gumi looked confused.  
'' Because.. uhm...i dont'' she said and Gumiya looked away from her. She sighed.  
'' Im sorry Gumiya. About the kiss. I was playing ''Truth or Dare'' with Luka and Rin. They told me to do it. Im sorry'' Gumi explained and Gumiya looked back at her. And he sighed.  
'' I already knew that..i just..'' Gumiya started but he looked away. Gumi sat down on his bed.  
'' You just?'' Gumi said, trying to make Gumiya continue. She moved closer, but Gumiya didn't care. She sighed and stood up but Gumiya grabbed her arm. And she looked down at him.  
'' I just... wanted you do mean it'' he said and Gumi looked chocked down at him, and she felt tears in her eyes.  
'' I-i..'' Gumi started but Gumiya pulled her down and kissed her. Gumi was chocked but she let Gumiya kiss her. She knew, that she did mean it about the kiss.. She knew, she loved her Onii-chan. Really much.


End file.
